


Par-KOUR!

by shanachie



Series: Assassin Baby [33]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Running, Sarcasm, Swearing, craziness, leaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana and James go out for a run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par-KOUR!

**Author's Note:**

> My darling angelskuupio has been working on an absolutely fabulous Captain America story for the last few months. I’m privileged enough to be one of two people to read it as she works on it (and help her figure things out, comment on it, etc). I cannot WAIT for her to finish this story because I am going to PIMP THE HELL OUT OF IT when she does. Meanwhile, she gave me permission to write this story which was prompted by a specific scene in it. Many thanks to her and to dragonydreams (who read this without having read any of the other stories in this series). I should probably go back and figure out some sort of timeline for my poor Ariana…) Credit for the title goes to irishjeeper and the Harry Dresden files.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

 

 

_17 Years After the Attempted Chitauri Invasion_

Ariana finished lacing up her sneakers and reached for her gloves, glancing up as her dorm room door banged open. Her roommate looked her over. "You look like you're on the way out," she commented.

"I am," Ariana said. "I'm meeting Jaime to go running."

"You? Run?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"So in other words, you're meeting tall, dark, and dangerous for a booty call," Jess commented as she flopped down on her bed.

Ariana raised an eyebrow. "I think I'm offended for him that you think I think that low of him."

"You aren't sleeping with him?"

"I didn't say that."

"So why meet him at..." Jess rolled over to look at the clock, "seven am to go 'running'?"

"Because we are actually running?" Ariana suggested. "Or more accurately parkour."

"That crazy ass shit on YouTube?"

"Pretty sure my dad's in some of the videos of that ‘crazy ass shit’ much to Mat's dismay. Remember... He jumps off buildings for fun."

Jess motioned to the small circus poster that was one of Ariana's few decorations. "Sometimes I forget your dad is the Amazing Hawkeye."

"Trust me. I don't."

Her attention shifted as someone knocked on their door and she opened it to find James patiently waiting. Jess waved from where she was still laying on the bed. "Someday you've gotta explain how you get past security," she called to James.

He just looked at her for a minute before shifting his attention to Ariana. "Ready, doll?"

"Yup," Ariana popped the p, making him wince. She waved to Jess as she slipped her hand into James's right one. "Get some sleep and don't think I didn't notice that you just came home now."

Jess muttered something in reply that James clearly picked up on since he snorted in laughter, but chose not to share with Ariana. “You got an idea on where you want to go?” he asked.

“I figured we could just run for a bit and then…” She made a motion as if moving up into the air. “Up and over?”

“Are we taking your dad’s version of directions or mine?” James asked as he held the door to the stairwell for her.

Ariana rolled her eyes, both at his question and the door holding. “Considering I’ve seen the video of you choosing to go _out_ the window and across the alley gap with Captain in pursuit? You have no room to comment.”

“Hey, if Steve wanted me ta use the door, he shouldn’ta blocked it.”

Ariana grinned at the thickening of James’s Brooklyn accent, something that only happened when they were talking about Steve. “Maybe I’ll point that out to him the next time your use of unusual exits comes up in conversation.”

“Your father is much more apt to take up and down as logical directions than I ever was,” James pointed out as they hit the ground level.

“Yeah, but Daddy has an excuse,” Ariana said as she started jogging, setting an easy pace. She might not be as enhanced as Steve or even James, but she had inherited some of the serum that flowed through her mother’s veins; something that none of the scientists had predicted.

“That he’s an asshole who likes to freak people out and make us chase him?”

Ariana laughed at his question, picking up her pace a bit. James knew it had nothing to do with her being upset with the question, but merely meant she was ready to move faster. “Daddy _can_ be an asshole,” she admitted when her breathing had settled into the faster pace, “but at least he’s stopped threatening you.”

“I’m not sure that was his choice.” James had been eying their surroundings so he was only slightly startled when Ariana grabbed the light post and swung herself around, changing her direction. He applied the brakes as fast as he could but she still began to outdistance him.

It looked like it was going to be one of those trips.

Ariana grinned over her shoulder, dodging around the parking meter as James went the other way. He was already scanning the road ahead of them, looking for people, and other obstacles in their way. And knowing that pretty soon Ariana was going to pick _up_ as a valid direction.

Just as he was thinking it, the redhead hooked her hand on the fire escape hanging down, and swung herself upwards.

James looked up at her as she waved down at him. “Catch me,” she called tauntingly.

He grinned in response, pulling the fire escape down with his left hand and hauling himself upwards. Ariana squeaked when she saw him moving towards her and started up the steps two at a time.

Giving her enough time to reach the roof, James followed. As they hit the flat of the roof, he eyed the expanse. There was more than enough room for them to build up speed before hitting the edge of the roof.

Ariana headed towards the edge, letting loose a yell as she threw herself into the air. James followed, not even taking a moment to look. He knew she wouldn’t have leaped without knowing that there was a safe landing on the other side.

Balancing on the edge of the roof, James grabbed onto Ariana, pulling her back towards him before she could run again. “Do you want to keep running across rooftops? Or head down?”

“A couple more rooftops,” she decided. Leaning towards him, she kissed him deeply.

James took a moment to appreciate the feel of her before he realized he was falling backwards towards the hard tar of the roof. Ariana had used the kiss as a distraction and pushed him towards the ground. He hit and rolled, coming up as she took off across the rooftops.

Popping to his feet, he discovered she’d hit the edge of the roof they were on and was about to leap into space. For the next little bit, they chased each other across the rooftops, dodging water towers and air conditioning vents.

Just when he thought they were going to cross half the city without dropping back down to street level, Ariana pitched herself off a roof.

Anyone else, he would have rushed to the edge and expected to see a flattened body or a cracked open skull, but as he headed for the edge, he knew that wasn’t what he’d find.

Instead, Ariana was clambering down the side of the building. James gauged the distance and jumped, landing in a crouch before she reached the halfway point.

Ariana hung from a building outcrop, laughing. In response, James put his hands on his hips and glared up at her. “Are you intending to hang around all day?”

“Catch me,” she called down to him.

He had just enough time to open his arms before she dropped, wrapping her arms around his neck as he did catch her. “I think you’re as crazy as your father and Steve,” he informed her. “Are you done for today?”

Ariana checked her wristband. “Unfortunately. I’ve got class in an hour so I need to head back and clean up.”

Dropping her feet to the ground, James said, “Want company on the way back to campus?”

“Don’t you have a meeting to get to?”

“I can be late.” He shrugged. “It’s not like Stark is going to be on time.”

Ariana’s eyes narrowed. “James Buchanan.”

“Ariana Natalia,” he responded.

She smiled cheekily in reply before popping up onto tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll be fine to get back to campus, dorogoy.”

He rolled his eyes at the pet name. “Call me when you get back to campus anyway,” he told her.

With that admonishment, they separated, and James ran easily back to the Tower. He had a full schedule for the day, but wouldn’t spend much of it worrying about Ariana. She knew how to take care of herself. He did, however, make a mental note not to tell Clint about her jumping off the roof when he saw the archer later. Her father wouldn’t appreciate his only child taking after him. Even if he’d been the one to teach her that trick in the first place.

 

 

 

 

_dorogoy—sweetheart_  



End file.
